Klickin
|image = None Yet |names = Clicker, Jumping Bug |titles = Clicking Bug |species = Neopteron |diff★☆ = ★☆☆☆☆☆ |size = Very Small |habitats = Scarlet Field, Sherin Peaks, Darkshine Caves, Volcano (3rd), Verdant Hills, Ancestral Steppe, Ruined Ridge, Jurassic Frontier, Defunct Factory, Defiant Stronghold |relations = Hornetaur |elements = None |ailments = None |move = Click Jump |weaknesses = |creator = Chaoarren}} Klickin are Neopterons with a tendency of jumping. Appearance Klickin are basically larger versions of Click Beetles, with some minor differences. They have thorny features, which can be seen on its legs, head and back. They can be in three different colours, red, grey, and black, which depend on where it lives. Red Klickin are usually seen in hot locations, such as the Scarlet Field and Volcano (3rd). Grey Klickin are found in temperate areas like the Sherin Peaks, Darkshine Caves, Ruined Ridge, and Ancestral Steppe. Black Klickin are found at night time and in shady areas like the Verdant Hills, dark sections of the Darkshine Caves, and the Jurassic Frontier. Attacks *'Click Jump': Klickin will scrunch up and then produce a click motion that sends it flying far through the air. Compared to other small monsters this attack has surprisingly high reach. Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Ecology Klickin only wish to go about their nature unharmed and disturbed. Should it be put into danger, a spine on the prosternum can be snapped into a corresponding notch on the mesosternum, producing a violent "click" that can bounce the Klickin into the air either to rearrange itself if it falls on its back or to attack things around its size. This action is also its main method of going places quickly. Klickin are nearly always found in swarms or groups in a single place. This is to help protection against predators in method of numbers, as several of them using click jumps can easily drive off one close to its size and can hurt the attacker in the process because of their thorny bodies. The monsters that usually prey on them are other Neopterons and Bird Wyverns, although occasionally larger predators may pick on them. Their shells are coloured by where they live and what time of day the become active at. The area region they are born in are the locations they will remain in for their entire lives, they cannot simply change to live in another region, like a grey shelled Klickin can't go to where red shelled Klickin live. Eggs of the Klickin are laid during breeding seasons and in places hard to reach or in thin ravines in rocks if there are carcasses nearby. Larvae will feed on vegetation and dead organisms for at least a year before becoming fully grown. Trivia *Its creation was based around a Click Beetle, which Chaoarren chose to make as he wanted to make a monster of a animal or creature that lived in his area. *Klickin have been reported to have injured some hunters thanks to their click jumps impacting them with their thorns. Category:Monster Creation Category:Neopteron Category:Small Monster Category:Chaoarren Category:1 Star Level Monster